


Stressed

by TheDreamer240



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Imagination, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Solo Gabriel, You can interpret this as any ship with Gabriel that you want.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamer240/pseuds/TheDreamer240
Summary: Gabriel is stressed, time to try out the last method of relaxation he has on his list.Aka I wanted Solo Gabriel so I did it myself in the span of like 5 minutes-Edit: Corrected some typos and autocorrect errors (words that were not ment to be there.) To be fair when I wrote this it was like 2am.





	Stressed

It was a long,  _ long,  _ day at work. Micheal kept running in and out of his office with more and more paperwork he had to go through, a few discorperations, release forms for bodies and uniforms, etc. Finally, he found some time and headed for earth. In retrospect, he never really liked earth, it felt too dirty, too human, well, it was human, really. But that didn't Seem to bother Gabriel right now, all he wanted was some time alone, with no work, and to just, simply,  _ relax. _

So, the archangel headed for what humans call, a hotel. More specifically, a five star hotel. They were clean, well set up, and more importantly, smelt less human, and more like Lavender. Or other varying flowers depending on which ones you went too.

Striding up to the desk Gabriel miricaled a credit card, easier than having to deal with miricalling exact change, and every little dollar. "One night, please." He smiled politely at the man on the other side of the registration desk. 

With a few words in exchange from the both of them and a payment for the room, the conversation ended abruptly as Gabriel took the key to his room and sped off. 

* * *

Once Gabriel managed to figure out how the key to the Roman even worked, he made his way over to the bed. Laying across soft sheets before miracling his clothing away with a snap of his fingers. He had heard about ways humans relieve stress, he had tried all of the other ones, but they never seemed to work. He was too strong for the foam balls, only squeezing them too hard for them to break or cush into dust. Massages, acupuncture, baths and showers, reading. Nothing worked. Next was Mastubstion, humans all over thought it was a sin, they were wrong, God always favored things that gave Humans a healthy relief, it was good for the soul, and the body. 

So he continued, a hand trailing down to his already half hard micicaled cock. Angel's were never given any set naturally, for once in their celestial lives they were allowed to choose. And Gabriel found that he preferred… well, a cock. He always took into detail what he wanted, every detail of his clothes, the colors, the fabrics, etc. It was no different with this. He wanted it to be proportionate to his shape, it was girthy, and with the size if you were to ask any one who new alot more than Gabriel on the matter, about 8 inches in length. Gabriel groaned, as he wrapped his fingers around the shaft, his eyes half open as he gripped and took an experimental pump. It was quite sensitive, having to bite his lip to keep himself from making any unwanted noises. Moving the pad of his thump to graze over the head, his hips bucked up into his own hand. 

He didn't last long really, as he wondered what this might be like with someone in particular. Who this may be is up to whomever may be listening in. The thought of them kissing down his body, perhaps his lips aswell, down untill they kissed at the base of his cock, taking it in their own hand as they kissed up the shaft. And Gabriel's hand would find it's way through their hair as they took it all in stride. Ethereal beings didn't Have gag reflexes, unless they wanted one. So they'd take it down to the hilt, their esophagus clenching around him as they swallowed around the head. Bobing their head up and down, a hand gripping and rubbing at the base, their thumb running over the plump vain. Gabriel would look down, find them looking up with pleading eyes- he came. A mess now on his chest as he felt pleasure, and relaxation fill his body, aura feeling lighter and then some. A snap of hus fingers and the salty substance on his chest and stomach was gone. Allowing him to finally relax into the pillows and sheets of the bed. He closed his eyes, and for the first time in his celestial existence, fell asleep. 


End file.
